


Him.

by babeykinz (cloudynobility)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Internalized Homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-08
Updated: 2019-12-08
Packaged: 2021-03-07 08:47:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21716419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cloudynobility/pseuds/babeykinz
Summary: he. him.himself.them.her.why?
Relationships: Soda Kazuichi/Tanaka Gundham
Comments: 2
Kudos: 75





	Him.

**Author's Note:**

> maybe??? i kin kaz????

he can feel the tears start to track their way down his face.

he can feel the way his legs buckle.

he feels himself hit the grotesque checked tile floor of the trial room.

he feels a sob rip through his body.

"k-kazuichi?"

he knows it her, but he can look up from his own shaking hands.

"i thought…"

"it was never about you princess."

thats a lie.

he knows its a lie but the time when it was about her had come and gone as quickly ad the wind.

"it wasnt about you. it was about him. it was  _ always  _ about him."

"o-oh. oh kazuichi…."

it was about him. it was about the way he spoke and the way he walked, and the way he cared, and the way he gave and gave and gave and never took.

it was about him.

him and his stupid stupid hamsters, and that stupid scarf and that stupid coat and his stupid makeup and his stupid beautiful face.

"it was about him, and i couldnt tell him because i was scared. i shouldnt be scared anymore. he isnt here why couldnt i tell him. he isnt here."

why didnt i tell him.


End file.
